1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a serial inkjet printer. The inkjet printer of this application includes types such as copy machines, fax machines and the like.
2. Related Art
From the past, inkjet method printers have been widely used for applications such as copying and printing (Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-262832). Recently, there is also a demand for printers that are for use at offices yet can print at even higher speed. It is necessary to increase the conveyance speed to meet that kind of acceleration need. However, when the conveyance speed is increased, there is the problem of noise generated by the conveyance roller. Recently, the environmental awareness of users has increased, and there is a demand for consideration of the environment for office equipment as well. As an eco label regulating equipment noise and the like, The Blue Angel and the like are known, for example.
However, with conventional inkjet printers, recording is performed by media being nipped respectively by a pair of conveyance rollers further to the upstream side in the media conveyance direction than the head, and by pair of paper ejection rollers at the downstream side. The pair of conveyance rollers is constituted by a drive roller that is driven by a motor, and a driven roller driven by the drive roller, and typically, the circumference length of the conveyance drive roller is matched to the conveyance direction length (band height) of a nozzle row for discharging ink, in order to eliminate the effect of roller eccentricity error.
To print at high speed, with the roller diameter kept fixed, when the rotation count of the conveyance roller is increased, noise increases. In light of that, by making the roller diameter larger, it is also possible to reduce the noise by lowering the roller rotation count while maintaining the necessary conveyance speed. However, in the case of a serial printer, each time the carriage is scanned once, it is necessary to rotate the conveyance roller and move the media, and as the conveyance roller stop position precision affects the recording quality, when the roller diameter is made too large, there is the risk that it will not be possible to stop the media with sufficient precision due to the inertia of the roller.